User talk:Lia Schiffer
Thanks Pretty useless comment, but surely, thanks for reverting that vandalism wave :) It's nothing. Anyone would've done it, I just had a small... "rage lapsus" and felt terribly insulted because this person was dismissing lots of people's work and replacing it with nonsense. Thanks for blocking him, I feared there was no one online that could ban him. Lia Schiffer 22:03, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Anime Edits In the Halibel talk page you said some thing about Szayel Aporro Granz's move gabriel was edited. What was edited? I didn't notice anything! :Here's the manga version of Gabriel http://www.mangafox.com/manga/bleach/v34/c304/16.html. This one is the anime version http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gabriel.jpg. Lia Schiffer 20:43, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Episode Spoilers. Um,thanks for the help on the Spoiler for the episodes,but next time ask for help. It's ok,I'm the Editor for the Episodes. gohanRULEZ 09:18, 25 June 2009 (UTC) yammy why did u say yammy is the the most powerful espada now, stark says he is la primera meaning he is no.1 , his fraccion kicks him for not taking command when barrigan took control of the situation after aizen got trapped. yammy seems to assume the size of sajin's samurai in bankai form with proportionate strength, he is still dumb and dunno how quick he is with that size, so dont see how he can defeat the other espada let alone stark who can fire a 1000 cero in an instant. Help Hey Lia do you mind if I ask you something, for one have you ever heard of samurai jack if so do you like it or not and if you do, would you be willing to help me out on that wiki because the only users there number to about five i think including me and they are barely if ever on that site there are about 11 articles on that wiki most of the stuff are copied directly off wikipedia and I am having a tough time building it up and fixing the existing articles, but if you're too busy or simply because you don't want to I understand and if you know anyone who you think would be interested let me know. Thanks.--SalmanH 19:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) It's alright I can't ask of you any more than you can give, but if you would know of anyone who would be interested in it please let me know. Thanks again.--SalmanH 20:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Tite Kubo U shouldn't put yourself down. This guy uploaded a virus with the pic so its currently refusing to change, but don't worry cause I fixed it. Minato88 17:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Manga 385 Hello Lia. Can I ask u for some assistance? On u'or profile u said u r Mexican and speak Spanish. xXUlquehXx has asked a question on Talk:Kaname_Tōsen which I can't answer. Its number 17. Can u please help here? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 23:00, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Just looked up Grillar... It turns out that Grillar is a Catalan word. Maybe that's why you didn't recognize it at first. grillar greel-lyar’ verb neuter: 1. To chirp or squeak (grillo). (n) verb reflexive: 2. To shoot, to sprout. Images I see that you uploaded an image to assist with questions about Kaname Tōsen. While I appreciate your efforts to be helpful, the image needs to be marked with a fair use template, with a detailed fair use rationale, and it needs a better filename, as is inline with this wiki's image policy. If these are not added within a timely manner (i.e. one to a few days) the image is likely to be deleted. This is not an official warning, as I realize the policy, while not new, is more detailed than it had been previously. I encourage you to look it over. [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 03:16, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I see that you have added the fair use and fair use rationale templates. Thank you. [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 05:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Blogs Please be mindful of your language on the blogs. I have removed the swearing and I will remove any more that I find. There is no simply excuse for it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 20:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey Lia. I am just providing info about the Policies in place of Yyp as he has logged off for awhile. The Manual of Style has alittle section about language, the link will take u to exact spot and it is number 3. However, u r somewhat technically right. The Manual only specifies Forums and Articles of the wiki. Still, Blogs r obviously viewable by others and r articles of the Wiki. I am not trying to be a prude. Trust me, there have been time when I really wanted to just let loose. Heres a link to prove it. If u have any questions please feel free to ask me and thanks for the help on Tosen's page. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 22:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Just because it is a blog doesn't mean that no rules apply. The "be civil/polite rule" applies across the entire wiki. There may not be a specific policy for blogs (maybe that is something we need to look at, cause while the rules are there, they are a bit spread across the place), but the manual of style does cover it. I quote from the manual: "This wiki is not tolerant of inappropriate language in the wiki articles or forums or anywhere else on the wiki." Last time I checked, that covers blogs. Not being able to swear is hardly going to render the blogs useless, no more so than it has with the forums. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :They're called asterisks and I guess they're fine, though I would hope that you could simply write what you want in plain english. Just remember to take a moment before posting a comment to check it over and you'll be fine. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 23:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Quick Question Can you please tell me where did you get that picture of Lisa that put on the Lisa talk page? I found a bunch of Bleach clear collection or whatever they're called pics but i don't remember :(--Kisukeiscool100396 05:07, February 9, 2010 (UTC) thanks!--Kisukeiscool100396 23:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Forums I assume it is a raw of a Bleach chapter you are searching for? Ju-Ni have raws of all the Bleach chapters on their site. And I guess Forum:Bleach-related Discussion would be the best place for such a question, since the ask for help forum is mainly for technical stuff. Also, please remember that accepted reasons for using the "Oppose" vote are set out in the Voting Policy - votes which do not discuss the merits of the article in question will not be counted. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :It isn't really clear that was what you were getting at. If you want to rewrite it to make it clearer, that's fine --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Feel free to add to my blog im getting tired of arguing. lol.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Help with kanji Hi. I sorta got the impression that you can read kanji to some extent (after you set the record straight about my Uryū Ametatsu question). I have a problem with these kanji: 鳴之助, the name of Narunosuke, the Tōjū from episode 262. The problem is basically that I don't know how to translate it properly. You can check out his discussion page to see my ideas and another suggestion about possible translations. Either way, thanks for your time :) [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 08:56, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for referring me, I posted the question on Adam Restling's talk page and hopefully he'll reply sooner rather than later. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 22:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I Lol'd "The ice clone was also so... absurd. I mean... Kubo... please. Let's get ovet this "No one dies in Bleach". We, Arrancars demand Shinigami blood to pay for Ulquiorra." Thats perhaps one of the funniest things i've read on this wikia, nicely put! GinIchimaru Blogpost chapter 399 Hey Lia, congratulations! I noticed your post has reached about 65 comments! Awesomeness! Ps: About your "about me" page: ULQUIORRA RULES THE AIZENDAMNED EARTH HELLYEAH! Not with Hime, but UlquiRukia would be nice, though. And my imaginary friend told me he likes your posts, so keep it up! Pps: Do you play chess?Rejuvenation 20:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thx for posting a reaction, and congrats with the double comments! So quick 0_0 Have to say your posts are better then mine 8D Ulquiorra isn't dead, lot of people say he is, but he is going to arise from the grave. Aizen's bankai is just to make his illusions real, so Ulqui we've seen is real illusion and so, the actual Ulqui is still alive and kickin'! Great, I've been looking for chess partners for a while now, no-one wants to play against me D8. If one of you wants to play against me once, I have a bleach-chess-set! (Ulquiorra is a Bishop, yay!) If you want your dad to get terrified playing chess, I bet I'll defeat him in 5 moves max 8D sorry I like to brag about it 8P (best player youth Brabant (Hollandish region)). What do you think about Gin's bankai? Can it do something else but extend?Rejuvenation 19:27, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Picture Hey Lia, I found this picture while watching 266. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 10:37, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Soifon's Seiyuu Strange that there are no credits, but listening back to it, I can't tell which one it is with any certainty. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:18, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey I think the reason those two episode's endings were creditless was probably because of the change. The reason why Tomoko Kawakami could no longer voice soifon due to a very serious illness and surgery. They most likely left it open in case she was well enough to come back. Unfortunately, while she has been able to voice some characters, I think her illness had something to due with her vocal cords, and she just simply could not voice soifon anymore without hurting herself. As the episode in which the voices change, its episode 185, I noticed her voice is A LOT deeper in 185 and thats probably because Kuwashima probably just got called in to do a few episodes until Kawakami came back so she had not fully adjusted her voice to the part as it is heard now, with hardly a difference between the two. I am familiar with Kuwashima's voice and that is definitely her in 185. So, the final verdict here is that Tomoko Kawakami voiced Soifon from episodes 24- 181 and Hōko Kuwashima voices her episodes 185-present. Hope this helps --Lemursrule 01:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Translation Corner Hi Lia, the translation corner was started because we were getting a lot of japenese language queries but nothing says it has to be just Japanese. In addition, unless hollows disappear totally from Bleach in the coming arcs, nothing says we won't get new spanish language queries. I'll add you into the Translation Corner, just give a bit since I have to run and so can't do it immediately. Lastly, no you can support the Gotei 13, Espada and Vizards at the same time. The Gotei 13, Espada and Vizards might force you to choose between them but we won't. :-) [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: My response Im going to let you in on a little secret MY ENTIRE POST WAS ONE BIG JOKE. Seriously, I did it for fun and most people around here get my sense of humor. I am incredibly sarcastic and if you look at Tinni's talk page I already said my vote for Aizen was incredibly biased. P.S- Having Social D as your theme song should automatically make you article of the month and Don't Drag Me Down is like my 3rd or 4th favorite song by them so it makes it even better. Now if only someone had a Muse or AC/DC song as their theme--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 20:04, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ha, it's fine. You are not an active contributor to my blogs which is where most people have learned my sense of humor. Definitely check out Isshin's theme though. Social Distortion is one of my favorite bands of all time. Its the best of the themes although that may be biased as well considering they are on of my favs and they are a regular in my band's setlist.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 20:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I apologize for that outburst earlier. It was pretty darn rude of me, but...it was just pretty irritating though. A lot. Kaihedgie 18:53, April 24, 2010 (UTC) New Section Haha your right ya knew section is quite random. Though ya sister makes a point, Aizen is one of the few main villians who has good teeth lol. Prophet of Sanghelios 06:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Your Randomness At this point I am severely sleep deprived as I am in the middle of my second all nighter in a row so I have little better to do during my study breaks then hack myself up on caffeine and raed articles and stuf on here. I read your random thts and you seem to be more random than ever. I wld think that a nclace of teeth wuld remind you of Starrk and not Ulqirra. But yes Aizen does have pefrect teeth becuse he is awesome like that p.s sorry for my grammar and possibel misspelings. I know I am usually a grammer hammer but as I said I hvent slept in a while and the caffeine is making me very jittery--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 06:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Mind if I answer here? I don't want to clutter your talk page with random randomness (is that even gramatically correct?). About the necklace of teeth, I thought of Ulquiorra because it was made of Bat fangs so I was like "OMU, it's made of Ulquiorra". Every time I see a bat I go "Hi Ulqui!" and people give me weird looks. Aizen's perfect teeth are universal, everyone knows about them [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 04:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Ulquis Page Hey I know you love Ulquiorra but I think his page is becoming a bit cluttered with pics. I would suggest not adding any more as the spread will start looking kind of bad if there are any more.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 01:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Truly? That is interesting, I thought it was getting cluttered but if there is a desire for more pics than go for it.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 01:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Images You're not in trouble or anything, but I went through Ulquiorra's page, and I'm guessing you're not used to inserting images on articles, so I've got a few things to explain to you. First of all, when you insert an image, makes sure you do it before a paragraph starts, not after it ends (such as immediately after the final sentence of the paragraph). Secondly, when inserting image, make sure you hit "Enter", so when it's edited in the future, it doesn't look like it's a part of the sentence. Finally, make sure you have an image size inserted. For non-profile images, the standard image size is 190px, and instead of "File", we use "Image", since before the Wiki system changed (for some reason), many of our existing images were already written in that format. Overall, the input for the image should look something like this: Like I said, you're not in trouble; I just wanted to make sure you know how to insert images for when you do it in the future. If you have any questions, let me know. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:29, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Chapters Chapter 402 is out in english on onemanga. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Lia, I am going to have to ask you to move your blog to the correct title of "402: Deicide 4". The last thing I want is the situation that happened with chapter 379 which got incorrectly given a title by mangafox and mangasoten and then I had to undo moves every two weeks because people kept labelling the chapter "379. No True Answer" instead of leaving it title less, which it was until the volume came out. It would better all around that the title for the chapter is correct in all references to it throughout Bleach Wiki. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:50, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I see you have figured out how to do it. Good, good. Let me know if you need other help. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:15, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Latest Chapter Sorry, but I'm really confused, where is the new chapter out? it's not on mangastream. -[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]-(Talk)- 07:55, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Editing Grimmjow. Watch Episode 163, he shouts boo. In the manga he rips Loly's leg off. Check out my new blog I have a funny Kubo twitter story and Kubo got an iPhone! --Lemursrule 23:36, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: File Upload Hi Lia, I had the same problem when trying to upload two pictures for Mayuri's profile. I am not sure what's causing it and certainly enough metadata about the file was uploaded so that when I reuploaded the files under a different name (after putting delete notices on the original files), wiki picked up the new file as a duplicate and issued a warning. Reuploading the files under a different file name did seem to fix the problem. However, I am not sure if it will work in all cases. I think they might be messing with wiki databases and stuff in the background and its causing glitches. But that's just a best guess. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) So it's not just my computer failing to load these new images, and this is happening on more wikias than just this one. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 16:31, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Ulquiorra Hey Lia sorry that I didn't see your post on the talk page of Ulquiorra before I uploaded a new picture for his Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. Not that anything with the one you uploaded was bad, in fact it was a good pic, I just though I add one with as much of his body as possible. Once again thanks for the pic you added an hope there is no hard feelings with me having change it. WhiteStrike(talk) 08:36, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Urahara Hi Lia, having looked at the article closely, I have concluded that the plot section needs to be completely rewritten and revised. It is actually quite terrible. It is now on my to do list along with writing the plot section of Mizuro and Don Kanonjii. I have been avoiding doing both articles for a bit but I think I am running out of excuses. I have a few things I need to take care of RL but my plan is to get to all three articles in the next few days and tackle them together. It would be really helpful if you dump all the pictures you find that you think would look nice in Urahara's article on the talk page. Sort of like what I did for Ichigo vs Ulquoirra page here: Talk:Ichigo_Kurosaki_vs._Ulquiorra_Cifer, that way I can just pick them up as I am rewriting the plot section. Hope that's ok, thanks in advance! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:43, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Lia, yes sorry about that. Because of the whole Feature Article thing Urahara's article had to be brought upto shape sooner rather then later. Please go right ahead and enter the images for the Bount arc. I think Arrancar Arc has enough but if you have anything that's better, go right ahead and replace some. As for the Agent of the Shinigami Arc, feel free to kick out my images if you have better shots to go with the text. Actually, if you have already taken a shot that's better for Urahara training Ichigo, can you replace the Kisuke Urahara Hatless.jpg that's there now. It was actually just pulled from the stuff we already had on file and it isn't the most riveting image and should be replaced. Can you just dump the Karakura Riser arc images in a gallery on my talk page please. I am thinking about what to do with that arc and was thinking of suggesting to the admins that, that arc be its own section for the people who were involved. If I get the go ahead with that, I'll need those images to work into the new "Karakura Riser Mini Arc" section for Urahara's page. Lastly, if you can fine one really nice image for the Zanpakuto Unknown Tale Arc or a good picture for the Beast Sword Arc, please add that to either of those two sections. I don't think either of those sections can support more then one image. Thanks again! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) The sitting and talking is good enough. We just want a picture there to stop it from being just text. Which is boring and takes away from the whole multimedia thing. Also, don't worry too much about the one left and one right within a new section. Just put it to the right I think. Thanks again for doing this! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I think we can give the beast sword and the amagai arcs the skip. Don't worry about the Agent of the Shinigami arc. Urahara looking at his hat is enough for now. Of course, you do realise that now that Urahara's article is so nice and purdy, I'll have to vote for him over Ulquoirra's article. ^.^ What do they say about no good deed going unpunished... ^.- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Something for you I made this for my user page. what do you think?--Lemursrule 02:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) RIP Ulquiorra Something to make you feel better. This is Ulquiorra's Japanese VA Daisuke Namikawa singing this. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYWIdKbwPlo on keyboards/language and such ... Hi Lia, i thought it's better to respond here rather than clutter up your blog with unrelated stuff. My keyboard is all messed up!! lol i have a spanish keyboard with the ñ button right next to the L but the actual keys it registers are for a british keyboard which doesn't have it anywhere (or at least that i can find)!! mean typing any special character are a massive pain lol! as for my language one i'm native british so my spanish is pretty poor anyway and also i live in the south which makes it worse!! Anyways i just wanted to say that i love reading your blogs, they are now just as part of my weekly Bleach fix as the actual chapter is (and on weeks like this more entertaining!!).[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Talk) 10:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey why you delete my add on the holowification process2 Actually yeah I thought you are just right to delete that, I mean I am not sure about it, but what do you think about it since the process you admin say unknown - check it out - please http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hollowfication (Process2 Unknown Infection) http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/175/11/ (End of Hypnosis7 pg11) http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/315.05/02/ (Turn Back the Pendulum5 pg2) About your Bleach Random Things etc etc etc and your sister seriously Einstein cud be Aizen sometimes and I wud say SuperF**K as well!!! I mean it was just awesome - lol Im reading your user page too apart from your blog - just keep the good work going - you may be born talented after all - yeah in writing or blogging IDK - mean it!!!Soulreaper1234 19:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Kinda accept your deletion and already admit its my bad. Oh it should be 'the admin say' Anyway thks for the comments appreciateSoulreaper1234 20:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Quincy Market :D Ha that's awesome!! i was just sitting here in my office and one of the guys who works for me said he's actually been there. I asked wheter they sold crosses and silver tubes and stuff and he looked at me strangley and said they only sell food and things o stalls! i think maybe only spiritually aware people actually get to see the Seele Schneider and and Sanrei glove stalls!! :D[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 09:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Lia, just wanted to let you know where Tite Kubo got the name Quincy, it's actually from '''Quincy, Massachusetts' also known as City of Legends, City of Presidents that or from the show Quincy M.E. There's also the Blue Cross and Blue Shield Association which is a huge medical insurance company in the U.S which explains the quincy cross, sorry to disappoint, aside from the City of Legends part.--''SalmanH'' (Talk) 19:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I saw that you wanted to find Quincy Hospital. Well, here you go! :) [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:59, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah... you might want to be careful when asking for Dr. Ishida. You may end up getting Dr. Shameless. >.> That was the first entry when I typed in Dr. Ishida. Although, there was a "Dr. Warren Ishida, MD, Neurosurgery" further down the list and a "Dr. Manabu Ishida" - who seems to be a PhD doctor, as opposed to a medical doctor. There was also a Dr. Clyde Ishida, a dental doctor of some kind. So who knows! You might find Dr. Ishida when you visit Quincy Hospital (just make sure he isn't a pervert). ^.^ [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blog Moderation Well, right now, I just threw it in the Administrator Talk Page, so I need feedback and possibly ideas from Yyp and Salubri (Tinni too, since it was her who suggested we keep a better watch on the blogs), if it becomes something a bit more complicated. So depending on what ideas are thrown around regarding moderation of the blogs, I'll keep you in mind. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Toshiro... Why did u take off that trivia fact? Toshiro's face had an x on it even though Yachiru nor the other shinigami women's association was able to get a photo of him. Ukitake Possibly a rewording of it ill have to look over it. I believe the previous decision was to leave it as was (the only one) because it makes no sense to have a disease that can't be verified and it becomes just another something for someone to over speculate. Ill think it over as to what can work. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez I've gone through volume 38 of the Bleach Manga (Chapters 323 through 331) and nowhere in those chapters does it state that Grimmjow was Arrancar 12, except through omission of the number when his Fraccion are numbered out in chapter 200 when Shawlong introduces himself along with the other of Grimmjows Fraccion. If I have missed this, then please point out where within the reference that this information can be found. This is the second time I've done this as no one has shown me where it actually states this information. Thank you. Thanks. This was something that had been eluding me for some time. Why it's so difficult to find this I don't understand, but I do thank you for making the effort in showing me that. DriuchFolamh 07:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) random (not quite) bleach adventure!! hope you're all good!! it would suck to have our favorite blogger fall into a hole in the earth!!! ^.^ [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 08:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bold Letters As far as I know, no, there really is no standard. But for techniques with that only redirect to character pages, I thought it would be better to have them bold, rather than linking them, especially if the technique in question exists on the same page (ex: putting links up to Hikotsu Taiho on Renji's page, when it redirects to his page in the first place). Objects, like the Senkaimon, and groups, like captains... I really don't know why those would be bold. Probably has something to do with one of the other editors' tastes. Overall, I don't think we need to start enacting a policy on that. It would be kinda strange if we did. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:06, July 5, 2010 (UTC) You can if you want to; I won't mind one way or another (though, part of the reason why I've done most techniques in bold is due to redirect changes from every now and then). Also, FYI, Getsuga Tensho may/may not get it's own article, depending on what happens with Isshin's Engetsu. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:34, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Use of Galleries I can't speak for Salubri, but I think you can add it there, so as long as it stems from an official source (not a fan art, not a fan coloration, etc.). Heck, I uploaded and used 2 game images for Harribel's gallery (and yes, I do have it in the appropriate section and the appropriate rationales for them). Some images without rationales may not be used, but mostly because they aren't tracked down as easily/found as easily as some that are/used to be on an article. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I think as long as the Galleries aren't abused we can do something like that (which I know is what you're worried about). I think you might be good, as long as they aren't frame-by-frame differences. I mean, get Salubri's opinion on it too, but I don't think it'll be a problem if you add a variety of images on to a character's image gallery. He might be okay with it. I asked Salubri if I could upload game images for the galleries, and he seemed fine with it. I'm pretty much planning to do more game images as more character galleries become available. As for adding images to your user page... you're pretty safe on that. You're an active contributor, and our recent User Page image rules only target those who have clearly no intention of contributing to the site. Heck, if you can figure out how to start galleries, I wouldn't object to you having your own gallery on your own central user page. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Basically we dont wanna get away from this being about the site unofficial pics shouldn't be in the galleries at all. I spent the past couple of days deleting pics and gifs that were not in use and served no purpose as either low quality and fan made stuff. I wasn't of the point of uploading pics just to put them in the gallery, but any official anime, manga or gif should be placed in the correct area in the respective galleries when they are uploaded and it is the job of users to make sure that happens. If someone is not a regular user and they upload something if it hasn't been properly placed it needs to be deleted. As for unofficial stuff that doesn't need to be categorized and if its not in use, especially if its not bleach related, if its fan made and not located solely on the users page, if the user hasn't be on in a 2 months they can have the pics deleted. Any other issues let me know. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 12:06, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Forgetting the rules about pics already. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) oh ok well just remember that though. If there are any questions on the guidelines just let me know. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 08:44, July 15, 2010 (UTC) undone edit http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/370/bonus1/ http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/370/bonus2/ read it and weep. it's in the bleach manga, not the one piece manga. so what's the problem?? having never edited a wikia page, i had absolutely no idea. that's fine, i don't really mind that much. problem solved. but i don't need a paragraph from a huffy stranger putting me in my place. RE:Galleries and the New Image Policy The Bleach Images page is found on the navigation bar on the left side there right between other media and characters. from that page the talk page links to it like any other page. That is the Bleach images page talk page and not the one for the particular image gallery talk pages. The replacing the old ones and having them deleted is in reference to both uploads of new and better versions but also if the new ones aren't any good they too should be deleted rather then the old one. They also refer to any pics or gifs that are not in use. Also as detailed in the guidelines requests for deletion are to go under the a specific section in the forum administrative requests. The image gallery is supposed to hold any pic or gif that is manga or anime that can be officially used on the site. In fact to be considered official and not face deletion for non use a pic or gif has to be placed in the respective gallery. Also the point is to not upload pics just to put into the galleries unless they have some potential use currently or in the future but in the concept of what you have stated particular shots that are really good are possible to be placed if necessary. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 12:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) New Ulquiorra poster for Bleach movie 4. I thought you might like this plus big bleach movie news, please refer to my blog for more info. Here you go enjoy! --Lemursrule 03:50, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Manga vs. anime drawings I have always seen you saying that the anime screws up the manga drawings and that the manga is so much prettier. I never understood that until I saw Hacchi's mask and I was appalled. The thing was amazing in the manga but it looks horrible in the anime--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:22, July 13, 2010 (UTC)